


The Incident

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, Fluff, Going on Dates, Multi, POV Outsider, POV some little old lady, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: She's not interested in gossip, really, she just happens to notice the Sheriff's son out with his date.





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5216062#cmt5216062) for rthstewart's Three Sentence Ficathon 2018.

The first time she sees the sheriff’s son kissing that Hale boy, outside the veterinary clinic of all places, she tuts sadly to herself — not because she’s homophobic, her own grandson is gay and she loves him very much, but because she’d seen the sheriff’s son out on a date with none other than the younger Martin girl just the day before and it is such a _shame_ for the boy to have so little respect for his girlfriend.

A week later, the incident has all but left her mind — she’s busy with her quilting club after all, and she’s never been particularly interested in gossip like many of her friends are — when she sees the Hale boy walking down the street downtown, hand in hand with the Martin girl, comfortable and casual like they’ve done the same a hundred times before.

It’s not until she sees them go into the little deli at the corner and she sees the sheriff’s son waiting for them with a brilliant smile on his face as the three of them exchange kisses that she understands that she’d misunderstood from the very beginning — it’s a different kind of relationship for sure, but it warms her heart to see how happy the three of them look together, especially after all the very public trauma they’ve had in their lives.


End file.
